1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the field of art as established in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office this invention pertains to the general Class entitled, "Signals and Indicators" (Class 116) and more particularly to the subclass entitled, "flags and flagstaffs" (subclass 173) and with reference to the method of making to the general Class of "Printing" (Class 101) and more particularly to the subclass entitled, "special article machines" (subclass 35).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pennants which depict various scenes with indicia identifying the depicted area are usually produced by a silk-screening process. The present pennant in the transfer to an offset printed master produces a greater detail and fidelity. The pennants often have photo reproductions and multicolored blends not practical in a silk-screened pennant. Manufacturing speed is vastly increased since offset printing is approximately ten times faster than screen printing.
The pennant produced by the present invention is usually made of one hundred percent polyester and is printed from a paper transfer by using special dye dispersal inks applied to the paper by offset printing.
The pennant material is die cut to the final size with an additional lip one inch wide on the long end. At the one inch point it is perforated during the die-cutting process so it can fold under or over depending on the design. The lip also tapers in the opposite direction to compensate for the forward pennant taper. The purpose of this is to have perfect alignment when the lip is folded. The folded area is sewed to allow for the insertion of a stick, rod, etc., to allow the finished product to be displayed or held aloft. Two holes are also incorporated in the die on either side of the perforated line. These holes line up to become one hole after folding. This is used for display hanging by simply pushing out the waste material.
The printing process is known as SUBLISTATIC and for the pennants produced in accordance with the following description I use the word SUBLIME.